An imaging system using a silver salt photosensitive material represented by color negative photosensitive materials and color reversal photosensitive materials and a camera is being replaced by a digital camera using a solid imaging system such as CCD and CMOS because of its convenience. However, according to a method using a three-color mosaic color filter for a single board sensor which is utilized in the existing solid imaging system, since one pixel of a photosensor is corresponding to any one of blue, green and red lights, there is an issue that it is inferior to the imaging system using a silver salt photosensitive material and a camera with respect to the image quality for reasons such that a high dissolution cannot be taken; and that from the standpoint of a pixel unit, incident lights having wavelengths other than a desired color are adsorbed by the color filter so that they are not effectively utilized. Also, since blue, green and red colors are detected in different positions, color separation occurs so that a false color may possibly be generated. Thus, an optical low-pass filter is necessary, resulting in the occurrence of a loss of light.
In order to solving these problems, there are disclosed solid imaging devices of a stack type similar to silver salt photosensitive materials (see, for example, JP-T-2002-513145, JP-A-2003-234460, JP-A-1-282875 and JP-A-2003-332551).